In a conventional SAR ADC, increasing the resolution results in a corresponding increase in area and power consumption. For example, a 1-bit increase in resolution typically results in a doubling of the number of components in a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) array for the SAR ADC. In order to increase the resolution without a considerable increase in power and area, one solution is to incorporate oversampling in the ADC. However, the conventional use of oversampling results in a reduced input signal bandwidth, a reduction in ADC speed, and degraded linearity performance.